Gravity Falls: World Of Darkness
by thegoldenboy2188
Summary: Set in my own AU called the Spirits AU. Dipper and Mabel come back to Gravity Falls to see the small sleepy town change a lot. When Stan and Ford come back from there journey overseas they bring back something both dangerous and intriguing. Unfortunately for the pines family, a new villain steps out of the darkness more powerful and dangerous than Bill Cipher. Can they stop him?
1. Prologue

Out in the middle of the Atlantic ocean, a small rusty boat floats upon the water. On the ship are two men looking exactly alike,

twins in fact. One of the twins is looking at the ocean while leaning on the side of the ship while the other one was writing in a red

journal. both men were quite old, hair mostly gray and in there 60's or 70's. The on the of the ship was holding a small can with the

words Pitt Cola plastered over it. The man popped open the can and took a swig from it. Then he looked at his brother who had his

back towards him still writing notes in his journal. "Hey Ford," the man asked brother "You doing alright?". "I'm alright, what about

you Stanley," Ford asked him. Stanley laughed "I'm alright, but look at you" Stan pointed at Ford. "You got something on your

mind?" Stan asked. Ford then stopped writing he closed the journal he was writing. On the cover was a shiny gold six-fingered hand

with the number four written in the middle of the hand. He turned around and sighed "It's the anomalies," Ford said, Stan knew

what he was talking about the anomalies was the whole reason they were on this journey after weirdmaggedeon Ford started to

find gravitational anomalies up north in the artic. Which was why Ford and Stan left Gravity Falls to pursue the anomalies. "What

about them?" Stan asked Ford replied, "Ever since I picked them up two years ago they are getting more frequent and stronger".

Ford adjusted his glass and continued "Whatever bill Cipher caused it's starting to scare me"."Aw, come on" Stan said wrapping his

arm around his brother "It's probably nothing," he said "but if it is scaring you we could always turn back I mean this is the best

two years of our lives, we got treasure" pointing at a chest at the end of the boat "and a ...tentacle?" Ford went and put the

tentacle back in the chest. "That's the thing I need to see whats happening with my own two eyes or else I won't be able to let go

of this sense of fear". Stan sighed and took a drink from his soda spitting out the pit. "Well, then what are we waiting for, onward

north!" Stan exclaimed enthusiastically pointing forward. Ford smiled and went into the control room and hit the speed and the ship

hull creaked as it started to speed up moving north to whatever awaits them.

 **I will be uploading every weekend once or twice a week depends on my schedule this is my first time writing a fanfiction so don't be afraid to write a review thank you for reading and Bye for now! ;)**


	2. Chapter 1: School Ends

Dipper hated junior high, to him it wasn't opinion, it was fact. So, when the last week of 8th grade came he couldn't help but feel

relieved, so relieved that he fell asleep during math class. "Mr. Pines" his math teacher called him out. Dipper just mumbled

something and went back to sleep. "Mr. Pines" the math teacher said again this time raising her voice. Dipper sluggishly got up

wiped the sleep from his eyes and said "What?". his math teacher glared at him and scolded Dipper, "Just because today is the last

day of school doesn't mean you get to slack off and sleep during class." "Yes, Mrs. Potts" Dipper said sarcastically. Mrs. Potts was a

slender old lady who never smiled at all, her face was a permanent scowl. She looked mean enough to drive a motorcycle through a

student's locker. She looked at Dipper "Pick up your head and start answering the questions on the board!" Mrs. Potts yelled " If you

were paying attention instead of sleeping in my math class, you would have realized how easy these questions are, but no, instead

once again you start sleeping and slacking off! What do you have to say for yourself?" She said walking up to Dipper and slamming

her wrinkly hands on his desk. Dipper tilted his head and looked the questions on the board. His eyes followed the numbers of each

question. He could hear the snickering and chuckling of the students around him, he felt Mrs. Potts glare aimed toward him. Dipper

took a deep breath and recited all the answers for each question easily without even having to use a calculator or paper. The

students around him stopped laughing even Mrs. Potts looked surprised when he answered them off the top of his head. Nobody

talked to him for the whole period after that. The reason Dipper hated junior high was because of the teachers. They say they're

here to help you, but that isn't true their just there to talk a bit, explain bits and pieces to us and leave with money. Dipper had

been put in detention so many times he couldn't count how many times he'd been there but not for the reasons most students are

there for. Usually kids get there by having bad grades, acting up or just plain vandalism but not Dipper. He was actually the

smartest kid in his grade, no his whole high school. He'd always came to class on time, always do his homework, get perfect grades

on tests and never act up, sure he'd fall asleep occasionally but he more than made up for it in grades. No, the reason why he was

in detention was because teachers labeled him as either a cheater or too smart to handle. During his first year in 7th grade his

science teacher was trying to explain how neutron stars worked. He had got something wrong about how they form and Dipper tried

to correct him and instead he got sent to detention. During his second year in 8th grade Mrs. Potts had administered a test during

the beginning of the year. He had gotten a perfect score. Instead of being happy Mrs. Potts thought that he had somehow cheated

on the test. Hell, the reason he was at detention right now was because Mrs. Potts thought he had somehow gleaned the answers

for the questions on the board. "I should have taken Ford's education in Gravity Falls" thought Dipper. As he worked on a packet full

of questions given to him by Mrs. Potts. "At least it's the last day of school" Dipper thought he wouldn't have to deal with any more

teachers or bullies after today. Once the bell rung and dipper's detention period ended time moved incredibly fast. The periods went

by like a breeze, soon he was standing outside of the school. He went into his bookbag and took out a brown leather hat and he

wore it. Then he walked around the school looking for someone. "Where is she?" he thought he walked around the school again

before finding her hanging from a tree. The girl was upside down hanging from a branch using her legs. She was wearing a pink

sweater with a shooting star on it. "Hey Dipper" she said greeting her younger brother. "Hey Mabel" he said greeting his older sister.

"You know hanging upside down like that you could faint right?" Dipper asked her Mabel laughed and hoisted herself up and jumped

down off the branch. "Don't be like that" she said playfully punching Dipper in the shoulder. "Besides today is the last day of school

imagine what we could do together over summer vacation". "Do you think we're going to go back to Gravity Falls?" Dipper asked

Mabel was laying down beside the tree. "If Grunkle Stan and Ford come back from there treasure hunt, yeah" Mabel answered back.

Gravity Falls was a sleepy little town in Oregon they went too two years ago to live with their great uncle Stan. The town was full of

supernatural creatures like zombies, gnomes and worst of all Bill Cipher. Dipper shuddered at the thought of the demonic triangle

and all the things he did. "Are you all right?" Mabel asked seeing that he was uneasy "I'm fine" Dipper said "let's go home". "Wait I

have karate class remember" Mabel said she joined a dojo at the beginning of the school year because she thought it was cool.

Dipper visited the dojo sometimes when he had to pick her up and she was already a black belt which was pretty cool but dipper

never wanted to learn karate. "So, let's go" Dipper said. Mabel picked up her bookbag and as brother and sister left the schoolyard

to the dojo.

 **Hello Guys, sorry for the wait I hope you like this chapter and shoutout to SingerGirl7 for being the first to review I hope you like the story so far. Don't be afraid to write a review and please follow this story Bye guys.**


	3. Chapter 2:Awakening

It was at the stroke of midnight, the stars gleamed with their celestial starlight. Deep within the woods of Gravity Falls there lay a statue. Half buried in the dirt, the statue was a

triangle with an eye in the middle, its arm stretched out like it was reaching for something. Then a flash an of light spontaneously appeared and disappeared just as quickly as it

came, that is when the boy opened his eyes. The boy sat up from his resting position and looked around in confusion in how he got there. His eyes laid on the statue embedded

in the ground. The boy slowly got up stumbling over pebbles and the ground. As he started to his gain balance he tried to walk but fell, unused to his new and longer legs. He

looked back at the statue, a reminder of what he once was. He got up again this time taking it slow on step at a time. Those steps became faster and faster until soon he was

running. Running from his past life, running from his decisions, running from his mistakes. Soon he was out of the woods and found himself at Gravity Falls lake. It was closed

for the night and everybody had gone home. The boy stood at the edge of the lake and looked down into the water to see his reflection. His hair was split into two colors the right-

side a yellowish-blonde and the left side a brownish-black. He looked to be about 15 or 16 years old, he was wearing just a yellow t-shirt and black jeans. It was quite

unnerving, looking at his reflection and seeing someone else looking back at him. But he just smiled and the reflection smiled back. He looked up at the sky full of twinkling

stars. Something caught his eye; a cluster of stars shining brightly than those around it. His eyes followed each star going from a cluster to a shape, a constellation. The stars

formed to take the shape of an axolotl, the Axolotl. The boy smiled again and looked at the constellation. "I knew I could count on you, Axolotl," he said looking up at the night

sky knowing that he hears him.

 **Sorry for the short chapter and the unannounced and unexpected hiatus. I will be returning o my normal schedule soon so see you next week!**


	4. Chapter 3: Author's Note

**A/N**

 **Hi, Guys, I'm sorry for not updating as consistently as I promised and I know you guys hate author notes. Now I am not discontinuing this story so expect an update in the later weeks. Am going to be writing another fanfiction after this one so what do you want to see after this. A**

 **Percy Jackson and Maximum Ride crossover**

 **Percy Jackson and the Avengers crossover**

 **Percy Jackson and Gravity falls crossover**

 **Rick and Morty Fanfiction**

 **Gravity Falls and Rick and Morty crossover**

 **Write a review below saying which one you want or take this survey I created. Click this link to go to the survey:** r/PXNTNPX

 **I also might be cross posting this on wattpad but until then see you next time, Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4: The North Pole

Ford was having a bad day, it all started when they reached the north pole. Towering iceberg 's floated on the water while the small

boat squeezed between them traversing the icy waters. The weather was chilling 20 degrees luckily, they came during the summer

or else they would have been facing much much colder temperatures. In the captain quarters, Stanford was piloting the ship from

the helm dodging as many icebergs he can in order to try and avoid another Titanic. Stanley was outside on the deck,both twins

were wearing special gear to survive in the harsh conditions. Right now, Stan was infuriating ford with his bad singing. "Jingle Bells,

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells Rock-" "WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!" Ford yelled at the twin cutting of his singing. "Aw, come on sixer,"

Stan said calling his brother by his nickname "we're in the north pole, where Santa lives!" Stan exclaimed merrily. "Uh, you actually,

believe that crap?" Ford answered back. "Says the guy who traveled to another dimension and defeated an isosceles shaped

demon". Stan went to his to his horrible singing thinking he won the argument while ford groaned and sighed, he forgot how

childish Stan could be sometimes. "It's like trying to babysit Mabel" Ford muttered under his breath. He didn't even realize that his

mouth was moving until he heard the words. There was a pang of loneliness in his heart, while he only spent a few months with the

twins, but they had a lasting impression on him. He loved them with all his heart he wouldn't be able to live with himself if they got

hurt. Ford found himself comparing them to himself and his brother. Dipper was just like ford when he was younger, smart, shy, and

had noodle arms. Mabel however definitely gained most of her qualities from Stan she was silly, loveable, and always yearned to go

on an adventure. He remembered almost every single day Mabel would ask her brother if he wants to go on an adventure. Ford

suddenly felt somebody shaking him taking him out of his thoughts. "Wha-what?" Ford asked Stan whose hands were still on his

shoulders. Stan had a look of fear on his face which stumped ford 'what's he scared of?' Ford thought. Stan turned around and said,

"Pointdexter do something or we're going to crash into the shore!" Stan exclaimed. Ford cursed the Fates under his breath as he

looked at the shoreline that was coming closer and closer. He turned off all means of propulsion on the ship slowing down the ship

considerably, but the ship was still moving fast and was coming close to the shore. Ford yelled at Stan "Get ready for a rough

landing!" the ship hit the icy shore breaking the pad off in the front, the ship lurched then came to a stop Ford and Stan got out of

the boat in order to see the damage. Luckily the hull stayed together but the paint job on the bottom of the ship was ruined. Ford

patted his brother on the back and reassured him by saying "It's okay, the Stan Of War 2 has seen better day's. "Sixer, this is your

fault if you hadn't been daydreaming instead of paying attention this would have never happened, the paint job I worked tooth and

nail is ruined" Stan exclaimed pointing at the ship. Ford scoffed "You probably stole a tooth and nail" Ford shot back. "Oh yeah, by

the way, I need my watch back, " Ford asked, Stan went into his coat pocket and took out a sleek, black watch which he

pickpocketed from Ford during the "Jingle Bells" argument and tossed it to him. Ford promptly took it out of the air and put it back

on his wrist. The watch in question wasn't really a watch at all. It was a thin, rectangular black box without a clock face in the front.

Ford press a button on the side and it opened like a mini laptop strapped to his wrist. While Ford was doing whatever he does Stan

asked, "What were you thinking about anyway?" Ford sighed and looked up at Stan "I was thinking about the kids" Ford replied "I

hope they're having fun wherever they are" Stan answered. Suddenly Ford's watch started beeping, Ford looked at it intently before

his face came to a shocked expression on his face. "The anomalies are somewhere nearby" Ford told Stan "Where?" Stan inquired.

Ford lifted his arm up and away from him and started to rotate himself the beeping from his watch started to get faster and faster

like a metal detector before beeping loud and rapidly when pointed at a nearby cave. "Whatever is causing the anomalies is in

there," Ford said pointing into the snow covered cave. It was dark, gloomy and looked like a regular cave but there something

about it that made it feel unsettling. "You brought the equipment right?" Stan asked "of course," Ford said going back into the ship's

lower deck and bringing out a duffle bag. He opened it and took out two headlights and two flashlights he wore one of the

headlights and picked up a flashlight and looked at Stan who had done the same thing "You ready to explore a dark, creepy cave"

Stan said Ford laughed, this brought back childhood memories Ford smiled and said "born ready". With that the two brothers

started to trudge through the snow and headed into the cave, what the brothers didn't know was how much the secrets in the cave

would change their whole lives.

 **Hey, Guys sorry for the slow updates I will be updating much quicker soon because next week is winter break WHOOO! So what do you think Pointdexter and Fez will in the cave and write a review below because the thegoldenboy2188 and singergirl7 are getting lonely. In other news, I am cross-posting this in wattpad so go search up thegoldenboy58 in wattpad and read this story in wattpad if you like to share this story with friends and please favorite and follow this story. Also, any constructive criticism is definitely appreciated so put it in the review and if you read the author's note before this chapter the link does not work so just type what you want in a review Thank you for reading and bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Cube

As Stan and Ford entered the cave the lighting changed in an instant from the light given off the sun reflecting the ice into a

gloomy, grayscale. The twins ventured deeper into the cave. Giant stalactites hung cave the roof of the ice cave and the once

narrow tunnel was expanding getting bigger until they reach a small cavern. This cavern was entirely made of ice surrounding

them. Light peered through from some unknown thing. The two brothers looked in awe of the beauty. Then Ford's eyes landed on

the middle of the cave, a pillar of ice in the middle of the cavern attaching the bottom to the top inside the middle of the pillar was

a giant gray cube with strange black markings. Stan was the first to say "What the hell is that?".


	7. Chapter 7:Shockwave

Ford and Stan looked at the object at all of its glory. The cube stuck there inside the pillar of ice, unassuming yet something about it

was different. The cube had metallic sheen with its gray color made it look out of their world and probably was. Intricate black lines

crossed the surface of the object like rivers. "What is that?" Stan asked his brother. Ford looked at him weirdly "how am I supposed

to know?". "Well you're the scientist" Stan exclaimed throwing his hands over his head. As both brothers kept bantering about they

failed to notice the slight tremors shaking snowy dust from dark corners of the cavern. The tremors slowly strengthened from a

barely noticeable vibration beneath their feet to a small but thumping. Ford feeling the soft thumps stopped arguing. "What?" Stan

asked clearly not paying attention "do you feel that?" Ford questioned. "Feel what?" was Stan's reply before a larger vibration

occurred and another and another and another. Each shockwave came quicker and and more powerful than the other one before it.

Ford's watch started to beep and Stan asked "pointdexter whats happening?". Ford opened his watch and looked at the readings on

his watch Ford gulped. "What, what's happening" "an anomaly is forming" Ford looked straight into Stan's eyes "and were right in

the middle of it". Stan's eyes widen and looked at the cube the black lines were glowing green as the shockwaves intensified and

then the brothers were bathed in green light.


	8. Chapter 8: Cave Collapse

The ground yearned and cracked as the gravity in the cavern suddenly changed. Ford and Stan's feet left the floor as they floated upward due to microgravity. "Whaooo" both

brothers yelled Ford glasses fell off his head as Ford dashed to get it, putting his glasses back his head Ford righted himself up to his brother who was also suspended in

midair. Stan coughed as the cold air became much dustier with free-floating particles and snow and ice filled the space. cavern stopped groaned though cracks had formed

from the change. Ford looked at his brother saying "Are you all alright?". "Sure I am Sixer, these old lungs can take on anything" Stan replied jovially "Come on" Ford took a

deep breath pivoted around so the pillar was behind him and blew normally blowing backward in normal gravity wouldn't provide thrust but when your floating microgravity

things tend to work differently. the force of the air when just enough to get him slowly moving in the direction of the pillar albeit slowly. Ford was flailing his arms like he was

swimming backward... badly Stan sighed and put his head in his hands very badly. Once Ford finally reached the icy pillar he asked Stan if he could get the duffel bag Stan

looked at his hand not realizing he was holding it, he threw it at Ford knowing he'd catch it and instead of doing Ford very bad swimming technique Stan kicked off the behind

him and floated to the pillar. "What are you doing?" Stan asked as his twin searched the duffel bag before finally taking out a box full chiseling equipment. "What does it look

like am doing, I'm going to take out the cube" "you sure, cause this thing is causing anomalies and its stuck inside the pillar," Stan said uneasily. "More reasons to dig it out,

now can you please help me," Ford said already starting to chisel out the block. Stan sighed again it was no use fighting Ford right now. Stan picked up a chisel and hammer

and got to work.

 _15 minutes later_

Stan and Ford worked hard to free the last remaining pieces of ice from the cube they were still floating though they thought the gravity would return to normal soon. Luckily

this made it easier to take out the cube as it slid out of its spot. both stan and ford were breathing hard and their arms were sore. now out of the pillar, they could see that

the back lines were still glowing a faint green. The cube had the same metallic sheen as the alien ship in gravity falls making Ford wonder if the same beings that were on the

ship were the ones who made the cube or it could be made out of the same material. then faint light flicker and disappeared everything in the air fell back down including

Stan and Ford. As gravity returned to normal Ford land gracefully before getting up and dusting off his pants Stan also landed gracefully ... on his butt. "Ow, ow, ow," Stan

said trying to get back on his feet Ford walked over to his brother and helped him up. Once Stan was back on his feet he asked "what are we going to do now?" he said

pointing at the cube. "I guess we go back to the ship and try to figure out what this is". Ford went over and picked up the cube it about as big as his arms but actually very

light though it didn't feel hollow. The texture didn't actually feel like metal but a cross between metal and a very hard plastic. But the last discovery was that it was dry. After

being stuck in ice for who knows how long it would at least be wet but it was dry and there wasn't any steam nor was the cube warm to say the water had been evaporated.

The brothers were heading to the entrance of the cavern when Stan realized something. "What would happen if an anomaly occurred on the ship?" Stan said. Ford realized

want Stan meant they wouldn't want their ship to suddenly float out of the water especially near the coast. "wait I remembered something" Ford looked to the duffel bag he

packed and took out a small magnet though it was much more. It was something Ford was working on down in the lab in order to stop anomalies. "what's that?" Stan asked

peering at the small object in his brother's hand "This.." Ford started as he put the magnet on the cube the cube glowed blue before the light disappeared. "Will stop the

gravity from changing" ford finished triumphantly. Though it was short as the cavern started groaning and cracking from the pillar. "The caverns collapsing" Stan yelled Ford

grabbed the cube and Stan grabbed the duffel bag as both ran to the entrance just a few meters away. Ford managed to get their first as Stan was only a few feet at the

entrance. Ford realized that the cavern was gonna cave "Come on!" he yelled as large pieces of ice and snow started to fall Stan saw a large piece of ice about to fall sealing

the entrance he threw the fall duffel bag forward and slid right under the falling ice reaching the other. Both brothers were panting heavily. "Well that was quite the workout

right Sixer," stan said getting up "yeah," Ford said in reply suddenly the cave started shaking "The cave itself must be breaking apart," Ford told Stan "Run!" the brothers

started running as the cave broke apart behind them and jump out of the mouth as it collapsed. Stan and Ford got up for the second time clearly tired of all the running. The

brothers slowly walked back to the Stan Of War II cube and a duffel bag in hand and hoped for no more running.

 **Please favorite and Review and read my other stories. So Fez and Sixer found a cube and survived a cave collapse see what happens next in the next episode of Dragon Ball... *Humph* I mean Gravity Falls: World of Darkness**


	9. Chapter 9: Shadows

The dark **S** **hadows** reflected off the man's **E** **yes** , **E** **thereal** pale skin seem to **G** **litter** in the dark. His moves were calm and calculated. His immaculate hair seemingly darker

than the **N** **ight** sky. He walked through the empty halls, black dress shoes clicking and clacking with each step. The **Shadows** seemed to move in his direction pulled by the

aura of **Darkness** that suffocated the halls. The man walked into an empty room, no windows, out of place the perfect spot for a conversation. The man reached into the pocket

of his jeans and pulled out a black object. A flip phone staring straight ahead into the **Darkness** he flipped it open and clicked his personal hotline. Bringing up to his ear almost

immediately the answer was called. Not wasting anytime, he asked one, simple question "Did you find it?" His voice was a **Melody** reverberating through the air like a **Ripple**.

"YES!" Excitement clear through his voice not needing an answer closed the phone and walked out of the room. His eyes were like pits, no emotion, no feeling, **Inhuman**. As

dawn approached small streams of light came through the barricade of blinds as the light rain down on his face and body a jarring fact was made clear, this man didn't have

a _**Shadow**_.

 **AN:/ Sorry for not uploading in like three months i had a really bad writers block and almost discontinued this story thankfully am not so this is a small chapter i wrote to get your minds working so its time to take my leave bye!**


	10. HELP! Which idea should I write?

So I've been having a bit of a writer's block due to school taking up most of my time and having so many ideas that I to put on paper. So I created a poll on my account I'll keep it open until Sunday. So the idea that gets chosen the most will be written!

Also, there will be **NO REACT FICS** while I think **RWBY WATCHES HELLSING ULTIMATE ABRIDGED** was good I want to write my very own fic not a react story maybe once I finish a story.


	11. What should my second story be?

So it's Sunday and like I said I would be choosing the idea with the most votes and here it is the most chosen idea is ... Fate/Stay Night x RWBY! So I'll start writing in a day or two also I'm going to write another story so I'll make another poll so you guy's can choose. I'll be closing the poll on Thursday.


	12. Chapter 12: Final Chapter! Good News!

Hey guys so I have three news I would like to share with you

1\. The winner of the poll was BNHA x God of highschool so look forward to that

2\. The first chapter of Fate/Stay Night x RWBY is completed but I need a Beta Reader to help look it over

3\. I am posting the Fate/Stay Night x RWBY story on Ao3 and spacebattles so if you don't like this site you can read it over there

That's all but if you want to help beta read this story just pm me bye!


	13. Chapter 13: NEW STORY!

My new fate/stay night and RWBY story just uploaded it's on my profile please read.


	14. Chapter 14

My new fate/stay night and RWBY story just uploaded it's on my profile please read.


End file.
